


Into Motion

by tnnyoh



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Roughness, Sensuality, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh





	Into Motion

Diana grasped his hand and pulled him down on top of her, onto the soft bed.  His lips met her neck and he took advantage of his position on top of her, pinning her down while gently caressing the sensitive skin on her neck with his tongue, she arched her back beneath him and let out a soft sigh.  He liked when she made those noises and set out to see how much louder she could become.  

He straightened up and began unbuttoning his shirt, Diana became impatient and tried to reach for him, her fingernails scraping against his bare chest.  Normally he found pain to be rather inconvenient, irritating. But knowing that Diana's fingernails had caused this pain, it felt... different.  

"Ugh" She groaned "You're taking too long. How many goddamn buttons does that shirt have?"  

He looked down at the shirt to count the buttons "About five, there's an extra one on the back for sewing if you lose one" 

She let out a laugh "You're ridiculous, forty-seven" She pulled her shirt off over her head, revealing her shoulders, stomach, and her breasts. She was wearing a bright green clasp bra with flower designs on it.  His eyes lingered over her arms, she had such soft skin, he wondered how she managed. 

"Are you alright? You're..staring at my arms"

"I'm just thinking about your skin. It's soft" He fought with the last button on his shirt, it seemed to be stuck or something

"You know, you don't have to be thinking about it, you can feel it... discover how soft it is" She smiled and gently took his hand away from the shirt, she freed the stuck button and removed his shirt slowly, she was so close to his chest that her hair was brushing against his skin.  It was a sensation he didn't quite know how to react to.   She surprised him even further by loosening the belt that held his slacks in place. "You know" She said, staring at the belt in her hand "This... this would be useful"

"How.. would that be useful, Diana?" He arched an eyebrow as she placed the belt to the side, she laughed "Oh, I forgot. I'm talking to  _you_.  Well, you know those sex clubs people love to go to?" 

He thought on this for a moment and was too distracted to notice Diana pushing forward to get on top of him. He looked at her, she was being illuminated by the dim light and he got to see her soft face, pink from the alcohol and excitement "You are nice looking." He said

"Thank you... Forty-seven.. and as I was saying, some people go to these clubs to... have some other kinds of fun, not normal sex for them, No, they like to be a little rough." She grabbed the belt and carefully wrapped it around his neck. He didn't quite know where she was going with this, but he trusted her implicitly. She pulled tightly on the belt and he felt his air being restricted. He choked a little bit but started breathing slowly through his nose "Some people like to be... hurt, hit... bruised. Some of them even like not being able to breath." She gave him a little smile "It's not for everyone of course, but you don't seem to be having any problems" 

He shook his head and she pulled him up by the belt around his neck "Now, get those pants off and we'll see what other fun we can get up to tonight" 

 

 


End file.
